D'l'amour j'en veux pu
by Athena.DesRosiers
Summary: Song-fic. Harry pense à sa relation avec Drago. - Désolé, c poche comme résumé, mais c'est dure -


**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi. Les persos sont à J.K Rowling et la chanson _D'l'amour j'en veux pu_ est de Éric Lapointe.

Après une longue absence sur ce site, me voilà de retour avec ce one-shot song-fic.! Aussi, c'est mon premier essai dans le monde de Harry Potter, soyez gentils avec moi! XD Donc bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

><p><strong>D'l'amour j'en veux pu <strong>

Je me trouve dans la plus haute tour de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, celle d'astronomie. Je suis assis, les pieds dans le vide, sur le bord d'une des nombreuses fenêtres que l'on y retrouve. J'ai passé et passerai la nuit à regarder les nombreux points lumineux dans le ciel noir. Ils sont, avec la lune, les seuls à connaître mes pensées les plus sombres, les mieux cachés de mon esprit. Ils sont les seuls à me connaître réellement, qui me comprenne et qui ne me juge pas malgré tout ce que je peux faire.

_La rage au corps  
>La mort au cœur<em>

_J'te veux encore  
>J'en vis et j'en meurs<em>

Depuis que j'ai vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, non, bien avant cela en fait, je me sentais tomber dans un monde de noirceur. Peu à peu, mon monde de _lumière_ s'effondrait autour de moi, avec touts mes êtres chers. Je me coupais donc du reste du monde, ne voulant plus souffrir, ne laissant personne m'approcher. Cependant, j'ai craqué quand _il_ est venu vers moi. Draco Malfoy, ma lumière dans cette noirceur. Par la suite, on est devenu beaucoup plus qu'amis ou ennemi, comme maintenant d'ailleurs. Cela a commencé en sixième, soit un an avant mon combat final… Cela fait donc un an et demi que nous sommes ensemble. Mon couple a connu des hauts et des bas, mais c'est normal pour tout couple. En plus, on est tout deux marqué par la guerre et notre vie passé. Il est difficile de surmonter cela, mais le fait qu'on soit deux m'a personnellement beaucoup aidé. Même si, à petit feu, cela m'entrainait dans le fond du gouffre.

_Tu m'jettes pis tu m'prends  
>Mais là c'est une fois de trop<em>

_Veux-tu boire tout mon sang  
>Me rongé jusqu'aux os?<em>

C'est devenu une habitude dans l'histoire de notre couple. Il décide qu'un jour c'est fini et l'autre, qu'il veut encore de moi. Encore aujourd'hui, il me fait ce coup. Il vient de me jeter dehors, me disant que c'est fini. Il a pourtant raison, tout est fini, car je ne peux plus le supporter. Le _nous_ qui englobait moi et Draco n'existe plus depuis longtemps. Nous ne faisons que nous déchirer l'un l'autre et nous enfoncer un peu plus dans nos propres ténèbres. Je ne peux supporter cette situation plus longtemps. _Nous_ est fini, mais pas seulement cela…

_D'l'amour j'en veux pus_

_Je m'avoue vaincu_

_L'amour j'en peux pus  
>C'est beau rien qu'dans les vues<em>

Je l'ai cherché pendant tellement d'années et pourquoi? Pour rien. J'en ai tellement manqué, que je l'ai cherché dans mes amis, la famille Weasley, à Poudlard, auprès de Sirius, avec Draco. Mais à quoi bon? Je n'en veux plus, si son prix est aussi élevé.

_Chus monté si haut  
>Qu'chus jamais r'descendu<br>Je mords encore à ta peau  
>Comme au fruit défendu<em>

Au début de notre couple, j'ai su surmonter de nombreuses épreuves, les plus dures sans aucun doute. Il m'a rendu espoir dans des moments cruciales et aussi, j'ai arrêté de faire des cauchemars la nuit, même si maintenant se sont mes journées qui le sont devenues… Aussi, quand nous faisions l'amour c'était tellement intense. J'oubliais tout dans ses bras et je crois que c'était pareil pour lui. Dans ces moments, rien ne comptait à par nous et le plaisir qui brulait en nous. Cependant, maintenant, je dirais plus qu'on baise qu'autre chose… Mais l'effet est le même et c'est sans doute pour cela que Draco me reprend toujours après un moment et que moi, je reviens toujours malgré qu'il me tue à petit feu.

_D'l'amour j'en veux pus  
>Je m'avoue vaincu<br>T'as eu c'que t'as voulu  
>Cette fois j'r'viendrai pus<em>

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis que j'ai défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, notre couple tombe en morceaux. Le but premier de la paix entre nous était pour s'aider à surmonter nos blessures puisque personne ne nous comprenait vraiment. Alors normalement, nous aurions dû remonter la pente, surtout que finalement, on sortait ensemble. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais aimer un homme et encore moins Draco Malfoy, mais c'est ce qui est arrivé. Cependant, c'est le contraire qui est arrivé. Tu as su te battre pour ce qui t'étais cher et maintenant, tu es de nouveau toi-même. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance et je n'ai sans doute même pas essayé… Donc, depuis le départ, c'est moi le problème, le boulet. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais de moi, je peux donc facilement partir sans regret et sans honte. J'ai encore fait une bonne action, même si à la longue sa ma détruit.

_Si tu m'trouves étendu  
>Un matin su' l'plancher<br>Ou si tu me trouves pendu  
>Dans ta chambre à coucher<em>  
><em>Appelle pas l'ambulance<br>Ni la police  
>Mais berce-moi en silence<br>Que je m'assoupisse_

J'ai pensé longtemps à un moyen d'en finir, mais sans réelle succès. Mais maintenant je sais de quel manière et sa me semble logique en y repensant assis sur le bord de cette fenêtre. Tout finira à l'endroit où tout a commencé, c'est-à-dire dans cette tour… ou du moins au pied de celle-ci dans le cas présent. Je suis certain que je ne raterai pas mon coup cette fois-ci, je l'espère. Je ne te demande pas pardon puisque tu t'en fou surement. C'est pourquoi je ne te demande même pas de me pleurer, que je ne te demande rien.

_D'l'amour j'en n`ai bu  
>J'm'en suis tellement saoulé<br>mais Tout c' que j'ai vécu  
>Y'a rien qu'moé qui l'sais<em>

Après tout le temps que j'ai passé à essayer de combler ce vide qui remplissait mon cœur, j'ai finalement été malade de ce sentiment tant je m'en suis entouré. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment on peut faire pour être écœuré de l'amour, mais c'est ce qui m'est arrivé et voilà le résultat. Pourtant, je dois avouer qu'au début sa m'a aidé, mais maintenant je n'ai que le gout de quitter ce monde maudit ou rien que la souffrance ne m'attend.

_D'l'amour j'en veux pus  
>R'garde c'que j'suis devenu<br>L'amour j'y crois pus  
>C'est beau rien qu' dans les vues<em>

L'amour qui était autrefois mon allié est devenu mon ennemi aujourd'hui. Il est la cause de ma souffrance actuelle, de ma déchéance. Il ne m'a rien apporté de bon finalement, car c'est à cause d'il que j'ai dû vaincre un mage noir, que j'ai perdu mes parents, que mes amis sont morts et que je me retrouve en haut d'une tour pour me suicider. Je suis vraiment pathétique, mais maintenant, je sais ce qu'est réellement l'amour. Un sentiment d'égoïsme intense qui ne fait que détruire l'un des deux ou les deux concernés. Il n'y a que dans les romans et les films que l'amour est une belle chose, car dans la vraie vie, ce n'est rien qu'une arme

* * *

><p>Si vous avez aimé ou détesté, cliquer sur le bouton review svp! J'adore avoir vos commentaires!<p>

- Mangas-x -


End file.
